Good Girl Gone Bad
by RavensGirl13
Summary: Everybody knew her and everybody knew to stay away from her. She was the girl that your mom warned you about. She was the epitome of "good girl gone bad". That once Broadway driven old soul, now reckless and carefree. And everyone knew her as Rachel Berry. AU. First time writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Girl Gone Bad**

**A/N: I'm a newbie! I am a avid fanfiction reader and reading all of these amazingly written stories made me want to try my shot at writing a story or AU I suppose. If you're reading this, this is my first attempt ever at writing anything. I know that it doesn't compare to probably half of the stories on here, but I wanted to give it a shot. I'm excited to begin writing and I hope that I'm good enough to continue writing it! **

**Rated M for language only (as of right now) just to be safe.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Santana," Rachel yelled from her bedroom in Santana's apartment "I don't want to go to fucking school today. There's really no point in me going anyway considering I'm failing most of my classes".

"I don't give a shit. You're going. Now get your sexy ass out of bed and get ready for school".

"Bitch" Rachel muttered under her breathe as she, agonizingly slow, got out of bed and walked over to her closet. Rachel took extreme thought and consideration into what she was going to wear that day. "This will do. If I have to go to that hell they call school, might as well be looking sexy doing it". Rachel happily told herself as she put on her black jeans, red corset top, leather jacket and black boots.

Rachel walked over to her vanity mirror and started to apply some sultry makeup, amp-ing up her look even more. "Perfect" Rachel whispered to herself. Staring at herself in the mirror, not everything was in fact perfect. You see, Rachel wasn't always this way, but things change, life goes on and in doing so, Rachel changed as well. No longer was she that annoying Jewish girl that wears leg warmers and kitten sweaters. No longer is she the girl that vied for every singing opportunity that came her way. No longer was she her "daddy's little princess". Her daddy's whom she hasn't seen or spoken to in over 2 years. That old Rachel Berry went away a long time ago and as far as this new Rachel Berry is concerned, she was never coming back again. Nobody liked her, actually they dispised her. She had no friends and got picked on or slushied on everyday of her life. She would go home at every night and cry herself to sleep, but not anymore. This Rachel could care less about what people thought of her. And boy did people have their opinions about her. She didn't care that she was known as the "towns newest rebel", the "good girl gone bad", the "girl that all the moms warned their boys about". Rachel simply didn't care. Rachel enjoyed her new life. She enjoyed going out into the wee hours of the night and getting blacked out that she can't remember what she did the next morning. Rachel enjoyed making the town squirm whenever her name was mentioned. Rachel enjoyed those frequent one night stands. Rachel liked having no curfew, no parents, no rules, no worries, nothing. Rachel was carefree and rebellious. She no longer dresses as an annoying toddler but an overly sexified sex goddess. Rachel likes being the talk of the school, no matter if it's good or bad. She knows what they say about her. It's kind of hard not to when it's almost spoken 24/7.

"Let's go!" Santana shouted from the living room, impatiently tapping her wedged clad foot against the floor.

Hearing Santana shout at Rachel caused her to jump out of her reverie and back into reality. Satisfied with how she looked, Rachel grabbed her bag and made her way to the living room.

"For someone who couldn't care less about school, she sure as hell dresses hot as fuck".

"I'm not gonna go to school looking like a trash bag".

"Well whatever the reason is mama, you look good and if I weren't so in love with Britts, I'd take you right here on the floor, right now." Santana playfully smirked at Rachel.

"Don't lie, it's not like you haven't done that already". Rachel winked at Santana. "You look hot, I look fuckable, now let's go before I change my mind about going".

* * *

"Yo, what up dude" Puck shouted towards Finn making his way towards Finn's truck.

"Do you have to shout man? It's 7:30 in the morning and I have a killer headache." Tiredly Finn pulled his hoodie up over his head.

"Are you fucking hung-over?"

"I wish" Finn mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I just said that I had a bad night's sleep. Fucking Kurt and Blaine were at it all night and I couldn't get any sleep.

"You're just jealous that Hummel boy is getting some action and you're not."

Finn rolled his eyes at Puck's comment. Finn started to stare out into the semi empty parking lot of the school, ignoring the stupidity coming out of Puck's mouth. A black car coming into Finn's view, speeding into the parking lot.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Puck angrily said as he also spotted the black car.

Santana slammed on her brakes into a spot a few places down from where Finn and Puck were currently standing.

Rachel got out of the car, lighting a cigarette as Santana did the same. Finn immediately catching Rachel's eye and vice versa. For every other boy, let alone person in this school, making eye contact with the infamous Rachel Berry was unheard of. Nobody ever wanted to do such a thing. Rachel likes the fact that she seems so intimidating to the male population at school and that no boy will touch her. Well that is until she met one Finn Hudson. The newly single, 6 foot 3, hot as hell football quarterback with a killer 6-pack and that "V" thingy that all the girls can't refuse. Finn likes challenges, he thrives on challenges and one Miss Rachel Berry is exactly that.

Rachel took a drag of her cigarette, keeping her eyes on Finn "It's too fucking early to be here"

"Ditto." Santana agreed. "Ray, look." Santana nodded her head towards Puck and Finn who not so subtlety were looking their way.

Santana and Rachel sauntered their way over to the awaiting boys.

"You corrupting my cousin here sandbags?" Puck nodded towards Rachel.

"Nada Puckerman. Everything Ray does is all on her own, no thanks to my helping". Santana glanced over at Rachel who was offering Finn a cigarette, whom gladly accepted.

Puck visibly noticed, not too pleased. "Bro, what're you doing? We have football."

"I don't give a shit. I'm stressed out. It's been a horrible week and an even worse night's sleep. "Finn exhaled a puff of smoke towards Puck's direction, noticeably looking more relaxed.

"Real nice bro. I'm going to the locker room, you coming?"

"No." Finn said not taking his eyes off of Rachel. He knows of the Rachel Berry. He heard the things that people have said about her. He heard the things that she has done to other people. He's heard it all but that doesn't change the fact that he's become infatuated with her. Sure, he's watched her in the hallways and various places around town but never has he been this close to her. He hadn't even touched her yet and it's a felling that he's never felt before, not even with Quinn.

"Whatever" Puck threw out as he walked towards the schools front doors.

Getting tired of the eye sex that was happening not even 2 feet away from her, Santana went along with Puck. "See you at lunch Senorita. I'm getting tired of seeing the two of you eye fuck each other."

Not even paying attention, Rachel simply replied with a nod of the head.

* * *

They're alone. Standing in the middle of the school parking lot, which is slowly becoming filled with more and more students.

"We're alone" Finn finally stating the obvious.

"Not really" Rachel tipped her head back, pointing out the the parking lot full of students.

"Then let's do something about that then".

"Let's."

Rachel started walking towards the side field of the school, giving a simple look back towards Finn, giving him the sign that he should follow her. Both flicking their cigarettes on the ground, they silently but not awkwardly, made their way to the bleachers farthest away from the school; out of sight from everybody. Rachel knew this was going to be interesting. She could feel the sexual tension in the air; you could cut it with a knife. Never will Rachel be the one to admit that she was interested in something, let alone a person. She was Rachel Berry, town harlot. She doesn't get infatuated with boys, especially a football player. Yet there was something about one Finn Hudson that had her fishing for more. She wanted to know him, feel him, touch him. But she wasn't going to let Finn know that. As of right now, this was a game for her and boy does Rachel Berry love to play games.

"So…"

"So…"

* * *

**A/N 2: If you read through the whole thing, there it is. I hope that it wasn't torture. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this plot, I've just had this whole badass Rachel Berry storyline in my head and I wanted a fanfiction of it, so I started writing one. So if you like it and want more, please review and help me out. Anything will do; where you want the story to go, things you want to see, story lines you want to happen, or even a simple, "I liked it" or advice! Please help a newbie out! **

**Lindsay X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! I'm back with chapter 2. I think that it is a bit better then chapter 1, but still not as good as others that are out there. I'm working on it. But hey, it is only my first fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Nothing really threw Rachel off guard, but staring at Finn, waiting to see who would speak first, did. He was just standing there, like a statue, taking in every little detail that Rachel had to offer. She saw the way that Finn's eyes moved up and down her body, capturing her, like a picture. She saw the way that Finn's lips parted when his eyes landed on her lips and Rachel most definitely saw the way his eyes were staring right into hers because Rachel was doing the same exact thing to Finn.

Jumping out of her own stare-fest, Rachel was the first to say something, anything. "Finn, why did you follow me here?"

"Because you wanted me too. You kept looking back to see if I was following you, weren't you?" Finn questioned all of a sudden feeling unwanted.

"Not really. I kept looking for teachers outside. If I get caught again ditching school and class, my ass would be grass."

"So, do you want me to go?" Finn said, starting to get up and leave.

"No, you can stay if you want too." Rachel said, reaching out her hand to stop Finn. Rachel gasped when she touched Finn. She felt a tingle throughout her fingertips . She never felt anything, real, like it was touching Finn and she's been with plenty of guys to have the chance to feel something like that. She felt from her toes to her heart and she wondered if Finn felt the same.

"Rachel…" Finn whispered caught off guard by the way that Rachel's hand felt against his arm. He was certainly not expecting to feel so much feeling at one time. He felt it everywhere, he felt that passion and want with Rachel's touch. He never felt anything like that before, not even with Quinn.

With Rachel's hand still on Finn's arm, she suddenly didn't know what to do. Actually, she did. She wanted to run. Run from Finn, this moment, from school and her feelings. She felt out of place and uncomfortable. Rachel wanted to be in control of her emotions and being in this moment, that was not the case. She wanted to run and get lost. The only place where Rachel felt that was possible, that familiar feeling of power, was the sound of music pumping through her veins; with Santana dancing in front of her and a local, sleazy, yet attractive drunk grinding behind her with the alcohol flowing. She vied for that, especially right now. But she couldn't do any of that, at least right now. Rachel was frozen. Her head kept telling her to run, but her heart and feet had other plans.

* * *

"No, no. I want you to stay. I'm tired of being alone." Rachel said letting go of Finn's arm.

"Okay then, I'll keep you company. I need to release the inner bad ass Huddy anyway. I'm tired of being the good guy."

Amused, Rachel laughed, "Alright, whatever you say, Mr. Tough Guy." She light up her cigarette.

Rachel offered one to Finn. Finn went to grab it and their fingertips touched briefly again, sending shocks and slowly ignite fire inside them both. It was obvious that there was something between the two, yet neither one wanted to admit it.

Looking up from lighting his cigarette, Finn stared at Rachel. His curiosity piqued him and he couldn't help but ask. He needed to know.

"Why don't you like school anymore Rachel? You used to be so involved, so happy about it?"

Caught off guard, Rachel eyed Finn.

"Why does it matter to you?" Rachel blew out a puff of smoke. "Before today, you've never even spoken to me and now, all of a sudden, you want to know the deets of my personal life?" Rachel replied, offended.

Rachel doesn't like privy people and especially people trying to get into her business. There is a reason why Rachel doesn't talk about what happened to her in the past and how and why she is the way she is now and she wants to keep it that way. The only person that knows Rachel better then Rachel herself is Santana and she plans on keeping it that way.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just curious, that's all." Finn responded truthfully.

Rachel squinted at Finn, silently telling him to go on.

"It's just; you're so hard to read. And believe me, I've tried to read you. Tried to figure something, anything out about you, but I come up blank and it's so fucking frustrating." Finn exhaled. "Wow, this is going to sound totally stalker-ish, but I watch you sometimes, did ya know that?"

"Watch me? What are you some kind of creep?" Rachel laughed.

"Mm. I watch and see. Obviously, it's been going on unnoticed—"

"Until now." Rachel said, stomping out her cigarette and looking back up at Finn, exhaling.

"Yes, until now, but even though you're a bitch to read, doesn't mean that I don't see things."

Rachel was interested. She wanted to know more. "Like what, Mr. Hudson?"

"I see you. The way you stand by your locker, with one hip jutted out to the side and the way you flip your hair over your shoulder when you're trying to get it out of your face. I see the way that your eyes light up when you think that someone is coming over to talk to you, but then slowly fade back to emptiness when you realize that they're just passing by. I see the way that you bite your lip in the cafeteria when you see that there's Red Velvet Cake on the menu that particular day. I see the way how you instantly become happier when talking to Santana, then back to sadness when she leaves. I see the way that almost all of the boys in this school look at you, like you're a piece of meat waiting to be pounced on and devoured and I see how it hurts you, yet you just brush it off like it's nothing. I see the way you look at people who are looking at you, judging you. Your face becomes sullen and sad. You used to be a nobody who went unnoticed. Now, you're a somebody who is noticed yet feared and I know that it kills you inside. You have few and in between friends, mainly Santana, who know s the real you and the rest couldn't give two shits about you. It hurts you, I know it does. You keep this wall up and it irritates me to no fucking end and all I want to do is break through it and tear it down but every time that I even try to, it goes unnoticed, by you, and you add a few more stones to it. I don't know what happened to you, for that wall to be so strong and so tall, and believe me, I want to find out, but there shouldn't be a wall anywhere near you because no matter what you did or didn't do, you don't deserve it. Like I said, _I see you._ You deserve the world, Rachel. You deserve it all." There it was, it was now or never, and Finn let it all out on the plate.

* * *

To say that Rachel was shocked would be the understatement of the century. Never, not once in her life has anyone said anything even remotely close as to what Finn had just said about her. Not her fathers, her family members or her once, so called friends. Never. Sure, they would be kind to her, but never genuine, only toleration.

Yet, here she was, standing alone on the bleachers with a gorgeous guy who basically just poured his entire soul out to her and Rachel really had no idea what to do or say. For the first time in her life, she was speechless and Rachel didn't like it.

"You can say something now, if you want to." Finn needed some kind of response.

"Woah" was all that Rachel managed to get out.

"Woah? That's all? Rachel I just poured out my fucking heart to you and that's all I get in return?" Finn was getting irritated.

"Hey listen here buddy, nobody here said you had to do that. You did all that voluntarily. And you said a lot of it and it's a lot to take in all at once. Okay, I don't know what to say or do and it's scaring me because things like this don't happen to me. They can't happen to me, I don't let them happen to me. Okay, I don't know how you could possibly know stuff like that ab—"

"I told you, I see you."

"Yeah, well, your eyes can play tricks on you." Rachel was overwhelmed.

"Not this time, not now, not ever."

"What do you mean not this time? Finn Hudson, how long has this been going on for? I know people, very mean, shady people who could hurt you for messing around with me. I am very valuable and shouldn't be taken advant—"

Rachel was suddenly stopped mid sentence by a pair of lips crashing onto hers. Wet, warm and full lips that started to kiss her passionately and rough and hard and soft all at the same time. Rachel was caught so off guard that the only thing that she could think of was to kiss those lips back and kiss the man that those lips belonged to like it was the last kiss that she was ever going to have.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh, that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I don't have any of the chapters pre-written. I just write and edit and re-write. The ideas come to me as I go along. I hope it was okay and better then the first chapter. I know that it's not good, but hopefully, the more I write, the better I get. It would mean loads if you could review and let me know what you think, what I should write, or any ideas that you have about my story! I would totes love it! Thank You for sticking with me through this!**

**Until Next Chapter X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Girl Gone Bad – Chapter 3**

**I really want to thank all of you that are reading my story and actually liking it. This writing thing is still all new to me and I hope that it's getting better as I'm going along. But I want to thank everyone that left something for me in their reviews to help me direct my story along. **

**I'm changing things up a bit though. From this chapter on, I'm going to start every chapter in a flashback from Rachel as to where she started and how she got to where she is now. I don't know if it will work out, but we'll see. **

* * *

(Flashback in Italics)

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Rachel rolled over in her queen sized bed covered in pink bed sheets and turned off her alarm. It was the first day of freshman year of high school and to say that Rachel was excited would be an understatement. Even though school didn't start for another 3 hours, and Rachel's alarm was set for 4:30 am, she was her usual, over annoying, obnoxious, perky 15 year old girl for this early in the morning._

"_This is it! My first day of my freshman, my first day to make an impression that will last me for the next 4 years. Rachel Berry, you are a star in the making and you need to show everyone exactly who you are. Daddy always said, 'First impressions are lasting impressions' right? Now, get out of this bed and show everyone in that school who Rachel Barbra Berry is!" With her little self –prep talk down, Rachel jumped out of bed and made her way to her bathroom for her early morning routine, then to her elliptical for a half hour and finally and most importantly, her closet. _

"_Dress to impress, Rachel" Rachel silently whispered to herself as she started to shift through all of her clothes in her closet._

_Getting dressed was a crucial factor for Rachel. She wanted, no needed to look her absolute best and would not settle for anything less. But she had so many clothes to choose from and she couldn't make up her mind for nothing. Should she wear the blue pant suit with the black loafers, the plaid skirt with her favorite black and white bunny sweater with her knew high socks and oxfords or what about her favorite dress that her grandma sewed just for her little Rachel? Too many options. After 10 minutes of debating what to wear, Rachel decided on her plaid skirt, bunny sweater, knee high socks and oxfords combo!_

"_Perfect" Rachel smiled as she examined herself in her full length mirror, becoming even more confident and satisfied in her outfit, "Just perfect"!_

"_Rachel" Rachel heard her daddy call her name from downstairs. _

"_Coming daddy," Rachel gave herself one last look in her mirror and with a sigh, grabber her purse and went downstairs._

"_Good morning, my beautiful sunshine."_

"_Hi daddy" Rachel greeted him with a smile"._

"_So, is my princess ready for her first day of high school?"_

"_Yes, of course I am. Don't I look pretty?" Rachel spun around for her daddy to see._

"_Beautiful, if I don't say so myself."_

"_I need to leave now or I'm going to be late. I can't be late for today. Never have I ever bee late-."_

"_Rachel, relax. Take a deep breath and calm down. I know that you're nervous, but you are going to be fine. My Rachy is a star and don't you ever forget it okay?"_

_Rachel nodded her head and smiled. Rachel tended to ramble a bit when she gets nervous. As much as she was excited for the day, she was still nervous. Today would be the start of her next 4 years of her life, which also means the start of change and Rachel doesn't deal with change particularly well. She likes familiarity and continuity, so she was just a bit stressed. _

"_Okay, daddy. Let's go!"_

_Rachel and daddy got in the car and made their way to school. Rachel was ready for this. She didn't have many friends, so she was happy in hopes of meeting someone that truly understood her and liked her for her. As she continued to look out the window on the drive to school, Rachel started to get a feeling and it wasn't a good one, but she chose to ignore it. Nothing was going to ruin this day for her, she was sure of it. _

_Finally at the school, Rachel gave her daddy a kiss, got out of the car and happily made her way into McKinley High School._

* * *

Rachel rolled onto her side in her bed and wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes. Rachel rarely ever cries, she hasn't since her tragic freshman year of high school. Rachel was being nostalgic, and she didn't know why. Something brought her back to remembering her freshman year. The last time when she was truly happy with herself and her life and her surroundings. She envied her 15 year old self when she truly loved life, people and school. When she had dreams and ambitions and when nobody was going to get in her way of achieving them. Rachel missed all of it, but most importantly, she missed being happy.

Tears continued to fall and Rachel couldn't stop them. "Ray?" Rachel heard a soft knock on her door but couldn't care less about it.

"Ray, I'm coming in" Santana said as she opened the door and walked right over to Rachel's bed. "Oh, Ray" Santana whispered as she climbed in bed with Rachel and immediately took her in her arms trying to comfort the weeping girl. Rachel instantly broke down in Santana's arms.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." Santana cooed.

As much as an appearance that Rachel puts up, she still has feelings and moments and right now she was having a moment and Santana was there for her, just like she always was and always will be.

"Ray, talk to me," Santana said, wiping away Rachel's tears, "What happened today that's making you so upset?"

* * *

(Earlier Today)

Santana was on the couch in her and Rachel's apartment getting her sweet lady kisses on with Brittany when the front door burst open and in walked a seemingly ticked off looking Rachel. Tears falling down her face, going unforeseen by Santana.

"Woah, Rach. What's wrong?"

Rachel glared at Santana and Brittany, "Piss off," and stomped off into her room and slammed her door.

Santana turned around when she heard a noise. She looked and saw that Brittany was crying. "Why are you crying Britt?" Santana hugged her.

"Rachel is upset and I don't like it when she's upset. I don't want her to be upset. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know Britt, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

"Rachel, please look at me. Tell me what happened." Santana asked pleadingly.

Rachel looked up at Santana, "It's Finn."

"…and what about Finn?"

"After you went into school, I walked to the bleachers like I always do and he followed me there. We talked and stared and touched. He started telling me things that a girl could only dream about a boy telling her, things that no one has ever told me before, not even my dad's. He was telling me how he 'sees' me and watches me. San, it was like he was inside my head; telling me things about myself that only you and I know about me." Rachel started to sob again.

"Hey, no more crying until your finished," Santana laughed, "go on."

Rachel continues, "It was scary and overwhelming and confusing. This boy who I've never, ever talked to before today was practically pouring his heart out to me when he really doesn't even know me. Why would this boy do this? He says that he 'sees' me, but that doesn't mean that he knows me. He can't like anything about me, we barely even spent a day together San. Spending a day together with someone gives them absolutely no right to practically confess feelings. And to top it all off, he kissed me."

"That's it?" You're this upset because a gorgeous guy kissed you?" Santana was expecting something else to come out of Rachel's mouth.

"What do you mean, 'That's it?'" Rachel mocked, visibly getting even more upset while getting out of bed and starting to pace her bedroom. "Before today, I've never even looked towards Finn, let alone talk to him. Hell, I didn't even think he knew me, but guess what, I was wrong because like I said before, he's more than seen me and watched me and wants me. And then he went to the bleachers with me and talked and then when he kissed me," Rachel stopped and just stared, sort of reliving that moment over again.

With more tears falling down her cheeks, "T-that kiss, it was unexpected. I was talking and then he just kissed me and it wasn't some simple peck, it was a full on, open mouth, tongue and all kiss. A-a-and it was powerful and intense and full of passion and exotic. I could feel his hands wrap around my waist and bring me closer to his body. M-my hands eventually finding his face and just holding him there. As much as I wanted to stop it, I just couldn't. Actually, i-it was like I n-n-never wanted t-t-t-to let go". Rachel sobbed, trying to get her words out.

"Sweetie, the way you're explaining this moment to me, it makes it seem so wonderful and passionate and amazing."

"Exactly" Rachel screamed, "That's exactly how it made me feel. It made me feel alive again. It was like how I felt my freshman year. It's been so long since I felt like that. I felt happy and respected and loved all in one. And I hated it. I _hate_ that feeling, Santana, and you know it. I hate feeling happy, it reminds me too much of freshman year and you know how hard I try to forget that year. When Finn kissed me, I lost all control. None, no control what so ever and I had no idea what to do, or feel."

"What's wrong with me San?" Rachel asked, "Why is it that when a boy who seems to like me, actually like me for me and not who they want me to be for them, I can't handle it. Why do I feel like I need to push this boy away and my feelings away and just disappear in a bottle of liquor, when he really hasn't done anything wrong but admit how he feels about me. I know that I'm overreacting just after a day of really talking to Finn, but I can't help it." Rachel looked at Santana, "Why do I feel like this?"

Rachel fell onto her knees and sobbed. Santana went over to her, held her and just rocker her. Rachel honestly doesn't know how to feel. Never had a guy shown so much interest in her in such a short amount of time. Rachel is always the controller. She finds the boys, does what she wants with them and leaves them; no emotional attachment, no feelings involved. But why now, all of a sudden, that has seemed to go out the window when it comes to Finn Hudson? Rachel needs to figure out what's going on not only inside her head, but also inside her heart as well.

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter 3. I hope you liked this chapter. This story and ideas for it is starting to slowly come together in my head and I can't wait to tell it to you guys. Please, just stick with me and don't give up yet!**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think, it means a lot!**

**Until next time X  
**


End file.
